Robin In Trouble
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin calls Brenda saying someone is after her and she is in trouble. What kind of trouble is Robin in? Will Jason be able to find her when Robin doesn't show up at the penthouse like she was supposed to? What will happen when Brenda, Jason and Sonny find out what kind of trouble she is in? What will Courtney & Carly do? Will Robin & Jason reunite? Rape in this story


Brenda picks up her cell phone and is shocked at who was on the other end. It was Robin.

"Brenda, I need help. I am in a lot of trouble. I escaped but they are after me. I need you to talk to Jason or Sonny. I need a safe place to hide. I am going to be killed if they find me. Please help me Brenda." Robin says, urgently. Robin was looking all around to make sure she is safe and that they hadn't found her yet.

"Oh, sweetie, I will. Where are you?"

"I am in Port Charles, I'm at the airport and so are the men who want me dead."

"Can you make it to Harbor View Towers?"

"Yes." Robin answers wondering why Brenda was at Harbor View Towers.

"Come to Penthouse 2 and I will be waiting for you."

"Okay, I will be there in about 10 minutes or less." Robin tells Brenda and hangs up.

Jason comes in the penthouse 35 minutes later and sees Brenda pacing.

"What's wrong?" He knew something was.

"Robin called me about a half an hour ago and she was supposed to be here within 10 minutes. She is in town and in trouble. She told me she was and she wouldn't be this late. I don't know what happened between you but I know she is in trouble. Can you please find her? She needs help, I know she does."

He takes his cell phone and calls the guards and tells them who to look for and if found bring Robin to his penthouse.

Brenda is anxious and Jason is trying to stay calm. An hour later Brenda is pacing and biting her nails. His cell phone rings and he says, "Morgan."

Brenda is hoping this was news about Robin.

As Jason talks to the person on the phone Sonny, Carly and Courtney enter his penthouse. "We need to talk Jason get off the phone."

Jason glares at Sonny and says, "NO!"

Sonny looks at Jason and is about to blow up when Brenda says, "Stop. Sonny leave him alone. This is more important than any business you have to discuss."

Jason on hearing what Johnny O'Brien says about what condition Robin is in tells him, "Johnny, bring her here. We will deal with it here." He hangs up and automatically dials another person which pisses Sonny off and is about to say something but Jason walks into the kitchen.

"Alan, I'm glad I caught you. I need you to come to my penthouse to treat Robin. She has been badly beaten and raped but she won't go to the hospital because of who is after her. She is in trouble. You can't tell anyone she is here in Port Charles."

"I'll come and I would like to bring Monica?"

"Yes, Monica can come. Robin will also need her protocol. You need to put it in a different name. No one can know she is here. From what I have been told she is in a lot of trouble. Please, don't tell anyone else what is going on or that Robin is in Port Charles."

"Monica and I will be there soon. I will get her protocol for her. We will then be headed your way."

"Thank you."

"We will be there shortly." Alan says, he is worried about Robin and wonders how badly beaten she was and who raped her.

He walks back out of the kitchen to see Sonny questioning Brenda as to what is going on. She just keeps pacing and waits for Jason because she is not telling Sonny anything.

Sonny sees him and starts in on him. "What the hell is going on? I need to discuss some business with you."

"Oh, shut up, Sonny." Brenda says, shocking them all with the way she said it, ice cold. "Jason, have you found Robin?"

"Not Robin Scorpio? She is not to come here." Carly said, angry at just the mention of her enemies' name.

"Shut up, Carly." He looks at Brenda and knows she is going to take this hard. "Robin is in town and she was beaten and raped. Johnny found her and is bringing her here. Alan and Monica is on their way here to treat her. She refuses to go to the hospital because the men who are after her will find her and kill her. Johnny said she is in bad shape, but still adamant that she won't go to the hospital. Robin told Johnny she wasn't supposed to live. They were trying to kill her. Johnny told me that it was him and the other guards looking everywhere that scared them off thinking she was dead. If they find out she is alive she told Johnny they would try to kill her and wouldn't give up until she was dead."

Brenda is saddened that this happened to her little sister, but knows that she would help Robin through this.

Sonny is shocked, "Robin was raped and beaten? No, she couldn't have been. Not Robin."

"Who is Robin?" Courtney asked, curiously. Jason was pacing as was Brenda.

"Robin, is the one who told AJ that Michael was his son betraying Jason. Jason, you can't be sucked in to her games. If she was beaten and raped which I doubt, she will use it to draw her into her web. She probably brought it on herself."

Brenda walks over to Carly, "How can you be such a manipulative, uncaring bitch?" Brenda takes her fist and hits Carly in the nose, breaking it.

Carly starts screaming and no one except Courtney, who runs over to help her, does anything but glare at her.

"Sonny, do something to Brenda, she hit me and broke my nose."

"No, you deserved that and so much more. I can't believe you. You have no compassion. Robin was raped and beaten and you could say she brought it on herself. No woman deserves to be raped. You are not who I thought you were, I thought you had a heart and I was wrong. You are going to Bobbie's brownstone and I will be helping Robin and if you do anything, I do mean anything that jeopardies' Robin you will not be coming home ever. So, watch yourself Carly and do nothing to Robin or I will be divorcing you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, that bitch is turning you against me. You are my husband. How can you do this?"

"She is my sister. I will help her any way she needs."

"I'm your sister. She betrayed Jason and she deserves what she gets. This is payback because of what she did betraying Jason." Courtney said, giving her view point. She agreed with Carly. Jason loved her and she wouldn't allow him to help this Robin. "Jason, I don't want you to help this woman. She betrayed you."

"Courtney and Carly, I am only going to say this once, get out of my penthouse and don't ever come back. GET OUT! NOW! I will never help you two again. I thought there was a good side to you Carly and I lost Robin because of you. I mistakenly thought that since you were my friend I should help you with keeping Michael. You are nothing but a manipulative, vindictive bitch. I want you to leave and never come back you are no longer welcome in my home. Courtney, you may be Sonny's sister but you have no heart. I want you out and you will never be welcome in my home ever again. So, you GET OUT! NOW! You also are no longer part of my life. Now leave!"

"Jason, you have to understand— "

"I don't want to hear it. You are dead to me, Carly. I will not put up with you. You destroyed my relationship with Robin and I should have chosen Robin obviously. You are nothing to me now. You can either walk out or I will have the guards carry you out."

Brenda smirks, Courtney and Carly had gotten what they deserved. Robin won't have to worry about them being in her face now.

"Sonny, are you going to let Jason talk to us that way? I am your sister."

"Marco and Francis," Sonny yells for his guards and when they enter. "Take Carly and Courtney and put them in the limo and drop them off at the brownstone, they are not welcome here until further notice. If you two tell anyone that Robin is here and that she is alive and where she is, I will send you far away and you will never be welcomed in this town again." A shocked Marco and Francis escorted the ladies out of Jason's penthouse and put them into the limo and dropped them off at the brownstone. Bobbie on hearing what Carly said about Robin and what happened to Robin Bobbie slaps Carly and says, "I am so disappointed in you. I will let you stay here for a few days but you need to find a place to live because I don't want you here not after what you said about Robin."

Bobbie walks out. She decides to go to the penthouse to see if she could help Robin. She owed her for what she said and did.

Meanwhile back at Jason's penthouse, three people were pacing. Awaiting the arrival of Robin, Alan and Monica. The doorbell rings and they know it could be Robin or Alan and Monica.

Jason looks at the door and moves to answer it.

Please review!


End file.
